Volume 2
Volume 2 is the second season of "RWBY". It premiered on July 24th, 2014 on the Rooster Teeth website. It was preceded by Volume 1. It was followed by Volume 3. There are 12 episodes in the volume rather than the 16 in Volume 1, but each episode is at least 12 minutes long. The volume was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 9th, 2019, which included a movie version of the volume. This Complete version would later be uploaded to Rooster Teeth's website on October 4th, 2019. Episodes were not released every week, with supplemental series RWBY: World of Remnant airing in lieu of an episode on the series' off-weeks. Overview The second volume starts with everyone already settled in their school life. The protagonists start uncovering a plot by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang while Cinder Fall's plan also moves forward. Characters Major Characters Other Characters Minor Characters *Raven Branwen *CCT AI voiced by Megan Castro *Schnee Corp Operator voiced by Emily McBride *Atlas Soldiers voiced by Jon Risinger and Patrick Rodriguez *Student voiced by Jacob Strickler }} Episodes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}}} Development Development on the second Volume of RWBY was documented by official production diaries, which were released during the hiatus between Volume 1 and 2. The four production diaries covered different sections of the second Volume's development. *Production Diary 1 outlined the pre-production phase of the show, including the writing process and initial table reads. *Production Diary 2 focused on artwork, and followed the design process of Velvet from original concept to the final character model. *Production Diary 3 followed the voice acting for Volume 2. The diary also included interviews with the voice actors and covered how they get into character. For example, Lindsay takes off her shoes to get into a more childlike mindset, while Barbara basically plays herself, due to her similarity with Yang. *Production Diary 4 focused on final rendering, compositing, sound design and post-production. A contest was opened for the design of the character Velvet's outfit, in order to recognize the community's contributions and include them to the show. More than 1,300 designs were submitted to the contest, with the winning one selected by Velvet's voice actress Caiti Ward and Monty Oum. A fan art contest was also opened, where some of the submitted fan art was featured in the ending credits of episodes of Volume 2. During the development of the second Volume, the show adopted more subtle, balanced lighting in contrast to the brighter and flatter lighting of the first Volume, and the character models underwent an overhaul. The black silhouette background characters that were present in the first Volume were replaced with fully-rendered procedurally generated models in the second, in order to add more vibrancy to the world. Kristina Nguyen, who worked on environmental designs during Volume 1, was the Art Director for Volume 2, and worked closely with the modelers on the environment models and textures. Returning voice actors included the voice cast of Volume 1, including cosplayer Jessica Nigri, who had a widely expanded role as primary antagonist Cinder, for whom she also performed the motion capture. Notable additions to the voice cast for Volume 2 included J.J. Castillo as Mercury Black, Katie Newville (animator Shane Newville's wife) as Emerald Sustrai and Ashley Burns as Coco Adel. Series writer and co-director Kerry Shawcross was cast as Neptune Vasilias. Jason Rose, a Los Angeles-based filmmaker who had always wanted to work with Monty on a project, also joined the cast as James Ironwood. Gray G. Haddock revealed on January 30th, 2014 that production on Volume 2 was underway and that the first episode would premiere at RTX 2014. Trivia * Early script drafts for "Breach" would have introduced Caroline Cordovin and the Colossus.RWBY Volume 6 Blu-ray Director's Commentary References Category:Volume 2 Category:Episodes Category:Browse